


暗闇の騎士

by April_lama



Series: 平行世界的他们 [9]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 17:29:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April_lama/pseuds/April_lama
Summary: ·杀手×怪盗，犯罪团伙paro，HE，有擦边球·圣诞贺文，加上两位朋友的点梗





	暗闇の騎士

居高临下地看着将自己层层包围的警方和群众，金博洋将自己的黑色披风裹在身上，冲着人群抛了一个飞吻。  
人群中少女占了大多数，而经他这一动作后，少女们发出歇斯底里的尖叫，不顾一切地疯狂突围，试图冲开将她们拦住的警察屏障。  
金博洋抬起头，看向防备空虚的空中，一架直升机正冲着他飞来，垂下长长的绳索。  
而他就那样轻轻一跃，便抓住了绳索，被带离了大楼顶端。  
抓稳绳子，看着脚下越来越小的人群，他们脸上或带着气愤，或带着懊恼，还有艳羡的表情，当然，他最喜欢看到的第三者居多。  
“下次再会咯！”  
他吹了一个只有自己才能听见的口哨。

“麻烦你了，陈巍。”  
看着陈巍停稳直升机，金博洋冲着他挥了挥手。  
陈巍撇了撇嘴，跟他一起往里走。  
“这次又偷到什么好东西了？”  
“说是一块会带来厄运的宝石。”金博洋将手中的东西提出来看了看，“不过，傻子才会相信这种胡说八道的东西。”  
“在你眼里，还不如把它真正拿到手来得实在吧。”  
“我只是把这些不义之财重新拿回来而已，想想那些人，他们的手段下三滥得多。”金博洋讥讽道。  
“比如说那些也是使唤人从别处偷来的，然后宣称是自己花大价钱买来的？”  
“八九不离十了。”  
“然后，再由羽生把那些表里不一的伪君子不留痕迹地干掉，这就是你们眼里所谓的‘正义’。”陈巍冷冷地笑笑，“你是怪盗，他是杀手，真是天生一对。”  
“我不介意你用‘狼狈为奸’这个词语，陈巍。”金博洋面不改色，似乎他说的就是一个事实，“但实际上，我们都一样。”  
“对啊。”  
陈巍的皮鞋踩在地上发出的响声，连着那句话一通回荡在空无一人的廊道里。  
金博洋勾起了嘴角。  
“我们都是这个社会，最黑暗的存在。”

“おかえり。”  
听到开门的声音，羽生结弦头也不回地便开口说道。  
由于在一起生活了很多年，金博洋的日语已经十分流利，就算羽生结弦偶尔说一两句他也可以听得懂，在交流彼此的秘密而不想被另一对美国华裔的伴侣通过装在房间里的监听设备监听时，他和羽生结弦也会用日语交流。  
“ただいま。”金博洋接下他的话头，然后在沙发上坐下来，将手中的那颗宝石放在桌上早已准备好的一块红布软垫上。  
“博洋辛苦了。”一直坐在电脑前的周知方起身，把手边一罐未开封的德国黑啤放在金博洋面前。  
“还要多亏小周提前侵入了那栋大楼的安保系统。”金博洋打开易拉罐，放到唇边抿了一口，“否则，监控也不会失灵，那群警察也不会这么迟才接到报警电话。”  
“That's OK。”陈巍伸出一根手指摆了摆，“这点小事用不着Vince用出真本事。”  
“啧。”金博洋挑了挑眉，“要秀恩爱关起门来再秀，信不信我把你的头拧下来？”  
“你来啊。”陈巍丝毫不惧，“好久没有和你过过招了，我的军刀都要生锈了。”  
金博洋来了兴致，他一弯腰，从沙发底下掏出一把银白色的手枪，挂在右手食指上转了个圈。  
“那我也要让你见识一下我的压箱宝。”  
“行了。”羽生结弦研究着手里奇奇怪怪的符纸，抽出一张符在指间转了转，“小周刚刚把家里收拾好，要打架的话我给你们设一个结界，随你们怎么打。”  
“Nate，要冷静啦。”周知方出声劝道，“不能总是和博洋置气的，否则下次你就不知道要靠什么应付Karen啦。”  
“我什么时候稀罕过他偷来的东西？”陈巍撇撇嘴，“只不过是高调和低调的区别而已，像他这么张扬跋扈，总有一天会着了那群笨警察的道。”  
“你怕是忘了你的军刀也是我偷回来的吧。”  
金博洋讥笑道。  
“我可不像你。”陈巍转过身，“总有一天，这把刀我会还回去。”  
“鬼才信你。”  
“不信拉倒。”  
听着金博洋和陈巍一来一往斗得痛快，周知方十分无奈。  
“小周，是时候让你家那位收敛点了。”羽生结弦笑道，“否则以Nathan这样争强好胜的脾气，说不定哪天被抓进去的是他。”  
“我管不住他。”周知方叹口气。  
羽生结弦走到落地窗边，看着外面闪烁的霓虹灯，眼里有深不见底的深渊。  
“博洋的任务完成了，那么接下来就交给我了。”

“这邀请函做得真花里胡哨。”  
金博洋拿着周知方从对方电脑中调取出来的邀请函样本，然后打上自己的名字。  
他旁边的羽生结弦穿着纯白色的西服套装，用发胶梳成了背头，凛冽冷酷的气质扑面而来，自己也在羽生结弦软磨硬泡之下勉强松口用发胶把微卷的刘海薅了起来，然后穿上了深蓝色的西装和白衬衫，尽管金博洋还是认为自己把刘海放下来的时候更有魅力，毕竟他在众目睽睽之下拿走各种奇珍异宝的时候，就是把刘海放下来，面具上镶着钻石粘着黑色羽毛，会引得围观的少女们一阵尖叫。  
“上流社会的舞会，总是这样的。”羽生结弦手里捏着邀请函，“要接近目标，只有这个办法了。”  
“啧，真麻烦。”金博洋翻了个白眼。  
“行了，任务结束之后，我们两个单独庆祝一下吧，不带小周和Nathan。”羽生结弦拉过他的手，和他十指相扣，“走吧，快开始了。”  
“大老爷们儿一天到晚腻腻歪歪干啥。”金博洋嘴上毫不留情地嫌弃着，却没有甩开他的手。  
“把戒指摘了吧，硌手。”  
“不摘。”  
“回去别想进我房。”  
“不摘。”  
面对羽生结弦的耍无赖，金博洋也只能感叹着自己的脑仁越来越疼，一边由着他牵着。  
富丽堂皇的舞厅里充斥着各路人员，穿着礼服的男男女女们端着盛了红酒的高脚酒杯调笑着，舞厅当中，已经开始放起了音乐。  
“怎么样？”  
听到乐曲后的羽生结弦挑了挑眉，朝着金博洋伸出了手。  
“别想让我跳女步。”金博洋拉住他的手，“否则我会踩到你的脚。”  
“那也没关系，开心就好。”  
两个二十多岁、穿着光鲜、相貌不凡的青年在众人的起哄声中走到舞池中央，开始跳一曲探戈。  
羽生结弦一手搂紧金博洋细瘦的腰，另一手紧紧拉住对方的手不放，硬是让金博洋跳起了女步，无视对方带着怒意的眼神，他不动声色地在每一次捻转步法时观察着周围，寻找他的目标。  
哦，这么容易就找到了。  
心情愉悦的羽生结弦用搂着对方腰际的手一路抚过对方修长的脖颈，抬起金博洋的下巴迫使他抬起头与自己对视，然后迅速在对方的嘴唇上吻了一下。  
――你犯什么病了？  
金博洋一边变换着脚步一边用眼神抛出一个问题。  
羽生结弦重新搂住他的腰，勾唇一笑。  
――博洋病。  
然后他愉快地看见金博洋翻了个白眼。  
舞曲结束，两人互相鞠躬致意。  
“现在我能邀请你跳一曲吗？”  
这一次换金博洋朝着羽生结弦伸手。  
羽生结弦刚刚要伸出手，眼前便闪过一个人影。  
是一个烫着卷发、穿着黑色纱裙的女人，浓妆艳抹，年纪似乎比他们大了一点，长相并不算出众，却带着熟女特有的迷人气质。  
“不好意思，可以让我先和这位先生跳一支舞吗？”女子笑盈盈的。  
金博洋瞄了一眼羽生结弦，然后牵起了女子戴着黑色丝质手套的手，中文混着英文，语气里带着调笑的意味：  
“如果我拒绝Lady提出的要求，是不是有些不太礼貌了？Hanyu先生？”  
羽生结弦的神色有些不悦，但金博洋已经牵着那位小姐走进了舞池。  
“我要怎么称呼您？”  
金博洋一手搭在女舞伴的腰间，另一手握着对方的手。  
“Miranda。”女子笑着，“也可以直接叫我Miss Kim。”  
“这是你的英文名吧。”  
“我是中英混血儿。”她转而补充道，“我的爸爸是中国人，妈妈是英国人，我和爸爸一个姓。”  
“这么巧。”金博洋低声说道，“我和小姐是同一个姓。”  
“你也姓金？”女子来了兴致，“你的名字呢？”  
“我的英文名想来小姐不愿意听。”金博洋笑道，“Boyang Jin，小姐怎么称呼我都好。”  
“那是你的中文名字吧。”女子笑道，“好吧，Mr. Boyang，我可以这么叫你吗？”女子一边移动脚步一边笑着问道。  
“听上去不错。”  
金博洋和自称Miranda的女子像是找到了什么共同话题，在舞池当中有说有笑，相谈甚欢。  
殊不知，一旁的羽生结弦已经黑了脸。  
“Gentleman Hanyu也被自己的另一半无情抛弃了？Hum？”  
忽然有人挤到他的旁边，羽生结弦转过头，看见不知道什么时候出现的陈巍冲着他吹了一个口哨。  
“我懂的。”陈巍拍拍他的肩膀，“每当Vince和博洋金黏在一起的时候我也是这种心情。”  
“所以你到底是来干什么的？”羽生结弦满脸不快地拍掉陈巍的手。  
“防止我们的队长大人由于个人情感问题导致任务出错。”陈巍挑了挑眉。  
“小周同意了？”羽生结弦忍不住又看了一眼舞池当中跳得正开心的金博洋和Miranda。  
“我跟Vince说我要和Karen见个面商量一下家族内部事宜。”陈巍诡秘地笑了笑，“Vince很容易就相信了。”  
“你应该庆幸小周这么单纯。”羽生结弦冷冷地看了他一眼，“这么容易就被你骗到手。”  
“这种事情我们还是彼此彼此吧，当年你不也是动用了各种奇葩手段才把上天入地的世纪怪盗博洋金拐了回来。”  
“再歪曲我和博洋的故事你就等着掉脑袋吧。”  
“估计用不了你出手。”陈巍自嘲，“光是靠和Vince的交情，博洋金知道我在你这里掀了他和他丈夫的黑历史就肯定会把Vince拉到他那一边然后拖着我过几招。”  
“博洋的手不可以沾血。”羽生结弦冷冷地打断他，“小周的身手也不差，我们可以在旁边围观一场家暴直播。”  
陈巍懒得回嘴，他抬起手，看了看手上戴着的劳力士金表。  
“时间差不多了。”  
他话音刚落，舞厅中央的水晶吊灯忽然传出一声爆裂的巨响。  
紧接着，电路被切断，舞厅陷入一片黑暗。  
所有人都停止了动作，在黑暗中慌忙地拥挤成一片。  
“怎么回事……”陈巍一句话还没来得及出口，就听见一声枪响，和一声女人的尖叫。  
“羽生！是你开的枪吗？”  
陈巍转过头去，用衣袋里的小手电照了照四周。  
但是他旁边的羽生结弦连手枪都没来得及掏出来，一只手甚至还端着酒杯，他正好对上陈巍惊愕的表情。  
“不是我。”羽生结弦也有些意外，“我还没有动手。”  
陈巍二话没说拨开人群就朝外跑，过了一会儿，舞厅里的灯亮了。  
熟悉这栋大楼构造的陈巍一路小跑着回来了，他看了一眼还站在原地的羽生结弦：“怎么样？还有没有出什么意外？”  
羽生结弦沉默着，没有说话。  
“难道……目标跑了？”陈巍想道。  
“Nathan，在警察来之前帮我控制住这里。”羽生结弦深吸一口气，“还有，看紧那个女人，别让她跑了。”  
“果然是目标不见了吗？”  
陈巍看向羽生结弦指着的Miranda所处的位置，留下了一滩血迹，反射着灯光。  
“应该是跑了。”羽生结弦冷冷地说道。  
“但是，他最不应该的，就是把博洋弄伤了再带走。”  
陈巍明白了，同时心里也为那个不识相的目标任务默哀了几秒钟。  
自从他进组以来，他虽然没有真正见过羽生结弦暴怒的样子，从来都是一副温温润润的谦谦君子形象，但是陈巍心知肚明，脾气越好的人发起火来，就越可怕。  
何况那个笨蛋，还把他最宝贝的那个怪盗先生绑架了。  
陈巍在心里默默地吐槽道。

金博洋醒过来的时候，他的手腕是被紧紧绑缚住的，自己侧躺在冰凉的水泥地上，右小腿还传来阵阵痛感，似乎还在流血。  
这还是他这辈子第一次这么狼狈。  
“小子，醒啦？”  
调笑的语调从身后传来。  
金博洋闭上眼睛装作昏迷，却被抓着头发从地上拎了起来。  
“不愧是大名鼎鼎的怪盗，伪装的水平一流啊。”  
金博洋痛得睁开了眼睛，他的右腿由于受伤而无法移动，左腿也使不上力气，不能用鞭腿将眼前抓着自己头发的人踢出几米开外，双手又被绑着，只能像待宰的羔羊一般被人提在手里。  
眼前戴着墨镜的男人看上去年纪大概有三十岁，从他手上的力道看来，应该是接受过训练的，金博洋用眼角的余光瞥了一眼他的后腰，别着一把黑色的手枪，而他的周围还有十几个黑衣的男人，应该是他的部下。  
“就算是个怪盗，敢动我的女人，你小子怕是不想活命了。”  
“这和我没有任何关系。”金博洋才懒得管什么女人不女人的事情，直接一句话撂下撇清关系。  
“况且，那位小姐是主动邀舞的，如果您的眼睛不瞎，应该可以看得出来。”  
男人的手上加重了几分力道，金博洋死死地咬着嘴唇，就是不肯服软。  
然后他就被重重地扔在了地上，脑袋磕在地上，金博洋的额角流下了一道血迹，淌过他白皙的脸颊，加上被牙齿咬得红肿出血的嘴唇，有几分诡异的美感。  
“不过，怪盗先生倒像是传说中的那样相貌不凡。”男人站起身来，又自顾自地笑了。  
“能和怪盗先生做一次，应该是很多女孩子的梦想吧。”  
“想得美！”金博洋嗤之以鼻，“我以为您有多在乎那个女人，没想到，您还是个同性恋。”  
“如果不能得到心，得到身体总归是可以的。”男人拍拍裤子上的灰，“和我做一次，我就考虑放了你，如果是聪明的怪盗先生，应该知道怎么选才会对自己最有好处。”  
“到此为止了。”  
一个熟悉的声音从男人背后传过来。  
黑暗的空间里，有几丝光线透露进来。  
金博洋逆着光，依稀看清楚了来人的模样。  
是羽生结弦，他的手里，还拿着那把原本用来射杀目标的手枪。  
“看来我来得正是是时候。”  
羽生结弦冷冷地说道，一边向他走过来。  
金博洋刚想抬起头，就被男人扣住了脖子从地上提了起来，冰冷的枪口也抵在了自己的太阳穴上。  
“看来我没有想错。”男人嗤笑着，“这位怪盗先生，果然就是您的软肋，羽生先生。”  
“刚才你们的对话，我全都听见了。”羽生结弦冷着一张脸。  
“放开他。”  
“你有什么资格和我谈条件？”  
羽生结弦顿了一下，随后举起手中的枪。  
“我认为我很有资格。”他说道。  
“也许我们可以比一比谁的手比较快。”羽生结弦道，“或者说，我们谁会先倒下。”  
“这的确是一个不错的想法。”男人轻蔑地笑道，随后将枪口往金博洋的脑袋上顶了顶。  
“但可惜了，我现在的目标是手里这个人。”  
“我可没有时间在这里和你耗。”羽生结弦的声音十分冷酷，“如果你想对一个伤者动手，那么我可以告诉你，你的结果，就是死。”  
“小子，这还要看你有没有本事了。”  
男人似乎是被激将法激怒了，将金博洋抛给了自己的下属们，随后就直接朝着羽生结弦冲了上来。  
羽生结弦单手扣住对方向自己打过来的右拳，左手拧着他的一条胳膊，膝盖向上狠狠地顶在了他的腹部，趁对方吃痛的瞬间，羽生结弦直接将人甩了出去。  
被甩出去的男人撞倒了一片叠起来的箱子，在地上叫着痛，却没有办法爬起来。  
因为羽生结弦拿起手枪，朝他的右手手掌开了一枪。  
“你的错误，就是把他弄伤了然后绑架了。”  
羽生结弦一脚踩在对方的要害上，然后将他踢远了。  
十几个黑衣男人看着头头倒下之后，全都一拥而上，试图将单枪匹马冲进来的羽生结弦也击倒。  
但羽生结弦看都没看他们一眼，直接举起手枪让几个人丧命，然后再拎起了那个躺在地上的男人，抱住他的腿，用他的脑袋扫过一群人，然后再被重重地摔远了。  
羽生结弦抚摸着自己手中弹夹已经空了的手枪，扫了一眼眼前横七竖八躺在地上要么已经断气要么痛得叫娘的黑衣人。  
“本来我用不到手枪这么五大三粗的武器，用阴阳术就可以把你们全都收拾了。”  
“但是鉴于你们用了这种卑鄙的手段，那么，我原模原样地还给你们。”  
羽生结弦用冷酷的语调，一字一句地说着。  
“他，是我的东西。”  
“想要伤害他的人，杀无赦。”

金博洋再次醒过来，是在自己的房间里。  
他睁开眼睛，第一眼看到的居然不是羽生结弦，而是周知方和陈巍。  
“你醒啦。”周知方看见他睁开眼睛，笑了笑。  
“我没事儿了？”金博洋看了看四周。  
“你当然没事了，只不过把你打伤了还绑架了你的人可就出大事了。”  
陈巍回忆着那天的景象，情不自禁地又为他们默哀了那么几秒钟。  
“那天你被人从舞会上弄伤以后又绑架到了大楼的地下室，羽生那家伙靠着他放在你身上的微型GPS信号发射器知道了你的位置，叫我把场子控制着，自己就冲到地下室去了。”  
“我被他打电话叫到那里的时候，我的上帝，地上横七竖八躺着足足有十几个人，被揍得最惨的那个，应该就是绑了你的头头吧。”陈巍十分夸张地说道。  
“羽生应该是真的生气了。”周知方说道，“否则，他也不会不选择用阴阳术来杀人。”  
“敢动你，那些人可真是吃了熊心豹子胆了，要不，就是没长脑子。”陈巍指了指自己的脑门，“否则怎么会因为一个女人就把你绑走，还把你打成这副鬼样子。”  
“Nate，说话注意点。”周知方瞪了他一眼，“那天博洋的伤还挺重的，我们不好直接到大医院去，就让Karen找了她的朋友，日本的本田小姐帮你做的手术，还好，本田小姐说你应该没什么大碍，多休息一段时间就好了。”  
“你可要快点好起来啊，你不是说还要发预告去偷那个什么‘女神之泪’吗？”陈巍撇撇嘴，“万一先被谁偷走了，那可就不好咯。”  
“羽生呢？”金博洋没心情听陈巍罗里吧嗦的，直截了当地问道。  
“他马上就回来，刚刚出去买东西了。”周知方说道。  
“那我们先走吧，等羽生回来和你好好聊聊。”  
陈巍吹了吹口哨，然后揽着周知方的肩膀就走了。

“伤口还痛吗？”  
羽生结弦坐在床边，看着金博洋脑袋上还缠着纱布，不免有些心疼。  
“没事儿，你天总命硬得很，死不了。”金博洋扭了扭脖子。  
“你也不用和我多说了，陈巍全都告诉我了。”  
“我还真不知道我来晚一步那些人会对你做出什么龌龊的事情。”羽生结弦摸了摸他的头，“听话，最近先别出去了，好好养伤吧。”  
金博洋还想还口说自己没那么弱不禁风，最后还是扁了扁嘴，往羽生结弦的肩膀上靠了靠，羽生结弦伸手把他圈在怀里，金博洋的脸颊怼在他的肩窝里，呼吸打在他脖子上，痒痒的。  
“哦，还有一件事情。”  
“什么事情？”  
“在舞厅里，和你一起跳舞的那个女人，是怎么回事。”  
“哦，我只是和她跳了舞而已。”金博洋有些莫名其妙，“怎么了？”  
“没什么。”羽生结弦捧着他的脸看着他的眼睛。  
“行了行了我知道你吃醋了。”金博洋早就知道羽生结弦心里那点小九九，一巴掌拍开对方的手。  
“我有允许你和别的女人跳舞吗？”羽生结弦盯着他。  
“不就是跳个舞吗？你还怕我被人抢了去？”金博洋白了他一眼，“能不能别老是乱吃飞醋？有时候你连小周的醋都吃。你说你，还像个杀手不？”  
“我只是质疑博洋对我的喜欢是不是真的了。”羽生结弦抵住他的额头，“怎么样？你要怎么证明给我看？”  
金博洋伸手敲了敲他的后脑勺：“我还伤着呢，你要我怎么证明给你看？”  
话音刚落他就被羽生结弦按倒在床上。  
“你应该知道怎么证明给我看。”  
金博洋暗暗叹了口气，然后抬手勾住羽生结弦的脖子，把嘴唇贴了上去。  
然后主动进攻的金博洋就被羽生结弦捏着下巴吻了个七荤八素，他正头晕脑胀的时候，羽生结弦的手已经解开了他衬衫领口的扣子，然后顺着脖颈曲线一路舔吻到锁骨。  
“你……你还咬我？！”金博洋伸手去推他，又被按回了床上。  
“博洋最好自己承认。”羽生结弦板着一张脸，“否则我不保证我会对你怎么样。”  
——啧。  
金博洋在心里默默地翻了个白眼。  
伸手把自己的衣服脱下来之后，金博洋又扑过去，开始扯羽生结弦的领带。  
“我都脱完了你还穿得人模人样，给谁看？”  
羽生结弦把金博洋搂进怀里，唇齿在对方的肩膀和胸口流连着，金博洋被他啃得直哼哼，直到他靠着羽生结弦的身体坐起来，他才报复性地咬着对方的锁骨，瓮声瓮气地开口：  
“这样算证明了吧？”  
羽生结弦眯起了眼睛，把金博洋又往自己怀里按了按，靠在他耳边用气声说道：  
“光是这些，可不够哦。”  
“那，你就继续来啊。”  
金博洋挑衅似地舔了舔自己的嘴唇。  
“听你的。”  
于是最原始的交合便是那样狂乱而暴躁。  
仿佛两只在黑夜里纠缠不休的野兽，撕裂浓重的黑暗，用粘稠的血色玷污彼此。  
但它们，又都是对方唯一的骑士。


End file.
